1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there have been iron golf clubs with hollow construction, which are characterized by a large moment of inertia and a deep position of the center of gravity. Specifically, even if a ball is hit at a vertically deviated point on a face surface, that is, even in the case of so-called a miss hit, the ball is more easily raised by the club head with hollow construction than by a club head with non-hollow construction, so that the club head with hollow construction is less likely to cause a miss hit. This is because the club head with hollow construction is less likely to sway even if a ball is hit at a spot a little deviated from a centroid of the head due to its large moment of inertia and its vertical gear effect is large due to its deep position of the center of gravity.
However, such club head with hollow construction has had a problem that the center of gravity is liable to become rather too high as compared with a club head with a cavity having an opening on a rear surface. Therefore, it has been impossible to make the best of such features of the club head as the large moment of inertia and the deep position of the center of gravity.
Further, iron golf clubs with a faceplate joined to a head body also have been known art. For example, as shown in FIG. 4, a head 51 may comprise a face portion 53 as a faceplate forming a front face 52 and a head body 55 provided with a shaft connecting portion 54 on one side. The surface of the face 52 of the head body 55 is formed with a recess portion 56 for fitting the face portion 53 therein by machining. After fitting the face portion 53 into the recess portion 53, a joint portion 57 on the surface of the face 52 is welded, so that the face portion 53 and the head body 55 are joined together.
In that case, however, it is imperative to precisely machine the recess portion 56 on the head body 55 so that the face portion 53 may be fitted into the recess portion 56 without a gap. Therefore, higher degree of precision in machining has been required. Further, due to the joint portion 57 being present on the surface of the face 52, there have been constraints that score lines 58 must be formed only inside of the joint portion 57. Moreover, the appearance of the face 52 has been impaired due to the presence of the joint portion 57 on the surface of the face 52. Still further, when forming the recess portion 56, there has been a problem that a gap is prone to be formed in a portion where a rear surface of the face portion 53 abuts against a front surface of the head body 55.